Moments of Transition
by Jesse Winchester
Summary: Winchesters and the Scotts have been best friends since year one of college. Fast forward to after college...Nathan and his son was abandoned by Haley...now she's back to claim what's hers. Only Nathan's ready for her and secrets will be revealed
1. Welcome Home

It was Christmas, and the Winchester/Scott apartment was full Three years ago

Dean was in the kitchen with Nathan making Christmas dinner while the others were playing with the baby

"Would it be weird going back?" Dean asked

Nathan thought about that

"I don't know, My dad killed my uncle, tried to kill himself and was put to death…"

"You said that you and Luke made a promise." Dean replied as Nathan nodded

"Yeah…to come back in four years and see how everyone's doing." Luke replied as Dean nodded

"Well that chick friend of yours…Brooke, She already a household name." Dean replied

"I always said she was going places and was fiercely independent." Luke replied then got speared onto the couch by Ben as Luke groaned

"Hey! Take it easy man! This is our last year here!" Nathan replied

"So…wanna come with us?" Nathan asked as Dean looked at him

"I'm serious! After Dan had my mom killed before he was executed…Lucas and I got all of Dan and my mothers assets…she had an inheritance of half a billion dollars." Nathan replied

Dean's jaw DROPPED

"I'll take that for a yes." Nathan replied as the phone went off

He frowned as he saw it show _James, Haley_ on the CID

He sighed as he answered it

"What do you want Haley? What!? Now all of a sudden when MY son is Four years old you decide to play motherhood?" Nathan hung up the phone

Dean looked at Nathan with raised eyebrows

"Where's JD?" Nathan asked

Dean frowned

"Who's JD?" Dean asked

"In the Cabinet by the Microwave." Lucas replied as Dean opened it and saw a gallon sized bottle of Jack Daniels

"She wants custody." Dean stated

"Pretty much." Nathan replied

"When is she coming back?" Lucas asked

"I hung up on her cutting her off." Nathan replied

When they left Tree Hill It started the clock, Now it's four years, six months and two days later…


	2. Joint Decision

The guys are living in the beach house as The Winchesters set up their garage and doing good since six months ago

"Still hustling people in Pool and poker?" Nathan asked

Dean smirked

"Come on! I gotta have some fun!" he replied

Lucas walked in from coaching the Ravens as he felt two familiar hands wrapped around his waist as he smiled

"Are we horny?" Lucas asked

Nathan only smirked

Ever since Lucas took on Whitey's old job: Nathan loved the fact that Lucas could be in the game he loved without risking his life

They saw Alec walking out

"It's in the fridge in our room." Lucas replied knowingly

Alec looked up as he was standing there naked

"How do you know what I'm looking for?" Alec asked

"Your cock's rock hard, it's covered in lube…tells me that you're looking for the Chocolate or the regular Whipped cream in a can…I put that into a private fridge in our room…as well as the Vanilla, French Vanilla, and Strawberry Ice creams." Lucas replied

Alec's eyes narrowed REAL slowly at that and a malicious smile slowly appeared on his face as he turned around and whistled

Dean was in the bedroom as he heard

"Oh Dean!" In a sing song voice by Alec

Lucas and Nathan were having their own tongue kiss fest when they heard Dean's yelp at how cold it was and then his long intense groan

Dean clutched the sheets as he felt the coldness from the ice cream and the hot wet, silky and velvet mouth of Alec blowing him

It kept getting SO good…Dean's face had another orgasm just from that

Dean then grabbed Alec as he pulled him close

"Time to show how much of a bad boy I really am." Dean whispered as Alec smiled

"Bring it."

Alec then had a tube of edible lube as he held it up

He then cleaned off Dean's cock using his mouth then he used the lube

Dean sniffed twice as he smelt it

"They make Edible lubes scented like Heineken?" Dean asked

Alec nodded

Dean's cock+ the Ice cream from earlier+ the Heineken Flavored edible lube Dean moaning out big time as he shot load after load

Alec took it all into his mouth as both brothers moaned at that then when Dean finished shooting He felt Alec starting to lick and eat out his hairy ass

He used the edible lube on Dean's ass as he then licked it

For Alec

The Heineken Flavored edible lube+ Dean a VERY fun time

Dean was groaning and enjoying feeling Alec's tongue in him then he felt a rolling sensation not as if he was licking in a clockwise circle sensation it was a Roll to the left-Roll to the right sensation and Dean groaned while his eyes slid closed.

His face had the MOST peaceful expression on his face and it went into a smile

"Oh FUCK! How the hell!?" Dean asked

"Had a friend teach me how to roll my tongue like that." Alec replied

"Who's the friend?" Dean asked

"Our Lawyer." Alec replied

"SAMMY!? Never pegged him for that." Dean replied

Alec smiled

Luke walked in naked with his cock hard as well

He leaned against the door jam as Dean was on the bed looking at him now

"Private?" Lucas asked

"Not really." Dean replied as Lucas nodded

"Hey Luke…hand me the dildo on the dresser…the Eleven inch one." Alec replied as Luke grabbed it and tossed it

Alec caught it as he lubed it up

"On your knees Bro."

Dean rolled over and then he felt the dildo being slid into him slowly as he groaned at that

"Like that?"

"Oh god!" Dean moaned

"Ohh fuck my ass!" Dean moaned

"Come on Bro! move that ass up and down this cock." Alec moaned out as Dean continued to rock back and forth on that dildo

"Oh GOD that's it! Fuck my ass!" Dean moaned out as the pleasure look on his face was SO evident and strong…

"Oh yeah! Take that Baby." Alec replied

Luke was stroking his cock and enjoying the show

Dean was moaning out as it felt WAY too good even when Alec got more of it in and pulled some out

"Yeah man…take it…" Alec moaned out while stroking his cock

"Yeah Fuck my ass Al!" Dean moaned

Luke saw the dildo going in and out of Dean's hairy hole and he groaned at that

"Like what you see?" Dean moaned out as Luke nodded

"Hell yes!"

Alec then had Dean roll over onto his back as he slid in and Dean moaned with pleasure, already delirious with enjoyment from the dildo

"Luke…let him blow you." Alec replied

Luke walked over and Dean grabbed his cock then started to work on Luke's cock while Alec worked on his ass

"He loves dildos inside him Luke." Alec moaned out as Luke nodded

He leaned his head back as Dean's mouth so felt good

They could hear Nathan and Ben's moaning as they grinned

Lucas closed his eyes as Dean's blow job distracted him from paying attention

He heard Dean moan as he looked then he grabbed his cock and jacked him off shooting his load onto his body

Some of Dean's ropes of cum shot onto his body and onto Luke's hand as Alec shot his load inside of Dean while moaning

Luke pulled back as he felt Dean's hand bring him home and he moaned while he shot his load

They fell onto the bed as Dean pulled Alec and Lucas into his arms

"Give me time to recover." Dean replied as Alec grinned

"Definitely."


	3. Haley's back

An hour later found Luke taking Alec's cock in his ass as he was moaning and groaning from it

It was like taking a mirror cock…all three were 8½"

Luke was so loving it…feeling Alec's cock hitting all the right places…even him being on his knees…He kept trying to keep his moans quiet as Dean had the solution

Luke saw Dean's cock as he took it into his mouth and it worked to keep his mouth quiet…that and their son went to sleep like two hours ago

Alec was pounding away as if he hated Luke, And Luke: he wasn't complaining…he loved it…Dean saw Nathan smiling while watching and stroking his own cock through his boxers

Luke was moaning although it was muffled but still heard

Alec was going and going then he moaned as he came inside Lucas and Dean knew that Lucas wouldn't be that far from shooting

He got underneath Luke and took his cock into his mouth and blew him just as he shot his load into Luke's mouth

Nathan was riding in his Christmas present: Luke had bought Nathan a Dodge Charger R/T in Crimson…He SO Loved it…It looked JUST like it's predecessor but upgraded to be WAY more badass

They were gonna meet at Riverside court and he was gonna bring Dean and his brothers with them for the meeting

He stopped by Karen's Café as he saw her there

"Hey Nathan…welcome home." Karen replied as Nathan smiled

"Thanks." He replied

"Is that your new ride?"

Nathan nodded while grinning and showing his teeth

"Oh yeah! Luke surprised me with it and there is NO way am I letting him take it back!" Nathan replied

Then a lady Process server walked in and spotted Nathan

"Nathan Scott?"

Nathan remembered what Sam taught him

"You a Process Server?" he asked

"That's right."

Sam walked in just at that moment

"Nathan, Haley's back in town and suing for primary custody of James…" Sam replied

Nathan's eyes went wide

"What!?"

"She also pushed for a trial in family court for next Tuesday." Sam replied

"Who's her lawyer?" Nathan asked

"a $200 Jackass named Lionel Granger…I know his moves, his tactics and can anticipate him and counter him…he just doesn't know it." Sam replied

Nathan sighed

"You also better go get your son from school…Incase Haley tries to pick him up." Sam replied

Nathan bolted and the tires were SO screeching


	4. Haley's Plan

When he got to his son's school he ran in, and bolted to his son's classroom…he knew his schedule

When he flung the door open he saw his son there as he sighed with relief

"Dad what are you doing here?" James asked

"Did your mother come visit you?"

James nodded "Yeah…came during lunch…said something about us going away and you never getting me back."

"Mr. Scott is there a problem?" James Teacher asked

"You bet your ass there's a problem…my former wife is planning on something…I don't want her to enter the school AT ALL…" Nathan replied

The teacher nodded

"I'll inform the other teachers and the security guards."

"Thanks…There's a court date next week…and she may try to kidnap him and bolt." Nathan replied

Nathan took James home

When he was halfway there he made a call

_Their place_

Dean was in his boxers as he answered the cell

"Yeah?" he asked while shaving his beard

"_Don't shave the beard…if you did, make it into a goatee…and two…Tell Lucas that Haley is back and up to something…also…I'm bringing Jamie home early." _Nathan replied

Dean nodded

"I got you." Dean hung up

He went back into the room

"Nathan's bringing the little guy back." Dean replied as they knew the deal

When Jamie's sleep he sleeps like the dead meaning there could be a gun battle and he'd still sleep through it and it means they could fuck like bandits

Lucas walked into the door as he closed it

"Anyone home?" Lucas called out

"Yeah…Haley's back and up to something." Dean replied as Lucas sighed while leaning his head back

"Oh god…" Lucas sighed

_A Hotel room_

Chris and Haley were there

"You think you can get him to give us access to the cash?" Chris asked

Haley smirked "I know how to work him."

"It's been five years." Chris replied as he pulled her into his arms

"I don't care…I know my man." Haley replied smiling

"You want me to wait for you in Dallas?" Chris asked

Haley nodded "Yeah…If Nathan doesn't let me have Jamie…then I'm bringing him with me." She replied

Chris smiled "We're gonna kidnap your son…I can't believe it."

"I'm also glad that Nathan hasn't found out what happened to us and that we were able to keep it off the news and from the press." Haley countered


	5. Chris Keller's in town

Later on:

Lucas was watching Nathan toss and turn in his sleep…this was the third time in the middle of the night he woke Nathan up

The last times were really tough so he used a stun gun to shock Nathan out of bed

Nathan fell on the floor with a thud as he looked at Lucas holding the stun gun in his hand

"Nightmare?" Nathan asked as Lucas nodded

"Yeah…fifth time." Lucas replied as Nathan sighed

"She's driving us crazy." Lucas replied

Nathan gave Lucas a "No fucking Kidding" look

"I can't sleep because I'm worrying about what she's going to do if it doesn't go her way." Nathan stated

Lucas got behind Nathan and massaged his shoulders

"I know baby but remember…Jamie needs his daddies and his uncles."

Nathan softly smirked at that

"I just wish the trial would move up!" Nathan stated

"I know…" Lucas agreed

Nathan sighed as he stood up in his flannel PJ's

"They warm?" Lucas asked as Nathan frowned then remembered

"Yeah…they are…" he replied

Come the next morning they found Dean and Jamie playing Dead Rising on 360

"I'll watch Jamie…you know what I can do." Dean replied while he was pressing buttons

"Okay…reachable on our cells" Dean heard as he nodded

Sam was meeting with Nathan at Riverside court

"Listen…child custody court battles are fierce…if you take the path that she was a bad mother…she will hate you till her last breath…it's basically telling the court "She's a bad mother" and we list why and back it up with proof… I got my man helping me out with this case…he heard them plotting to kidnap James if it didn't go her way." Sam replied as Nathan winced

"God Sam! You know how much I love my son!" Nathan stated

"I know…which is why I injected him with a tracking device…that laptop I gave you…you still have it?" Sam asked

Nathan nodded

"Yeah…ever since we got our desktops we don't use the laptops."

"That one…you will…he built that laptop so you could track your son till this is over." Sam replied

Nathan pulled Sam into a tight hug

Sam smiled at that as he rubbed Nathan's back

"It's okay…I'm a father as well." Sam replied making Nathan look back

Sam nodded "Yeah…My man and I are fathers…we both know what you're going through."

Nathan sighed in relief

He had friends who know what he was going through and he chuckled

"Please fuck the daylights out of your lover as a thank-you for me." Nathan replied

Sam grinned

"Definitely…he's been expecting me to do that for some time." Sam replied

Nathan smiled at that

"Can you push the trial date sooner? To throw her off her game?" Nathan asked

Sam smiled as he pulled out a slip of paper

"I already did…it's this Friday, first thing in the morning." Sam replied

"I could kiss you." Nathan replied

Later on he was walking into Karen's Café as he saw her shake her head no

He frowned then he heard

"Is that you Nathan?"

It was that voice that was unmistakable

Chris Fucking Keller in Tree Hill

"What do you want Keller? And where's your bitch at?" Nathan stated

"Well we heard that you came into some cash and she wanted to get some Alimony." Keller replied

"Nice try: My lawyer had our marriage declared null and void for Haley abandoning me and my son…he also granted me primary custody and had it made incontestable…(Nathan started to move closer to Keller and leaned into his ear while saying) If you think for one moment that I wouldn't have put a locator beacon onto my son without him knowing about it…you're dumber than I think you are… and as for Haley…she was lousy and believe me when I say: I've had better. Her sister was better than she was and we were both drunk my first time…BROOKE was better than her. (Keller spun around pissed as Nathan smiled) I know why you two are here…The cash that Lucas and I have split evenly." Nathan replied

Chris was still pissed

"You're not gonna stop her from taking Jamie…She's his mom!" Keller stated

"And yet…five years ago she was worried about losing your cock instead of worrying about Jamie…she doesn't know the first thing about him or about me and if she claims she does…she's lying…besides, I have a Merc being a bodyguard to my son…and if you really care about Haley…and you really care about her being alive…then your little white ass should be hauling ass to let her know…You tell her this: Riverside Court, with the others, Midnight." Nathan replied

He then slammed Keller's head into the counter twice and then pulled back

"I'd like to think of that as slamming your head into the counter without the slamming" Nathan replied as he laughed while walking out


	6. Midnight at Riverside Court

Midnight

Riverside Court

Nathan pulled up…this time in an XL Denali in a fire red with the rims matching…from the size of the rims…they were definitely 28"…the rims, Gianille 5-rod…

He had Lucas, Dean and Alec with him, Ben was playing PS2 with Jamie in the ride

Nathan spotted Chase's ride first…then Peyton's pulling up, Skills and Bevin got there a few minutes later as they got out

Haley came as well…with it looked like a Lawyer to Nathan as he sighed

Brooke saw her and even though she was pissed…she secretly knew WHY she was back and she thought Tutor girl, Rocker Wife had higher standards than being a gold digger…

Peyton couldn't BELIEVE that Haley would have the nerve to show her face back here after what she did to Nathan!

Mouth pulled up with Rachel as they saw Haley

Then they saw the door to the Denali open and then saw Nathan, Lucas and two more hop out as the doors closed

"Nathan" Brooke called out

"I'm fine." Nathan replied as he got close to Haley

"What's with the ambulance chaser?" Nathan asked

"This is my lawyer…Nathan I want custody of James." Haley replied

"Get real…Judge granted it to me and made it Ironclad and incontestable…"

"I also want you back…I made a mistake Nathan."

"Why? Why should I even trust you again!? I moved on from you…I have a deeper relationship with the person I've been dating since college on top of raising my son…"

Then the lawyer stepped up

"Nathan my client wants sole custody of James…if you take this to court…you're going to lose…Biology always wins."

"Ah see…that's been tried already…and if that were to happen…Paternity, and sole custody would go to the father…meaning ME…Haley you left me during year three of high school…for Chris Keller under the guise "I want to see how far I can go with my Music" and yet I know my scent and yours and I kept smelling someone else's in my bed…also why I slept on the couch a lot…" Nathan replied

"I see you're back to sleeping with anything with tits and a pussy again." Haley stated

Nathan smirked as he yanked Dean over and gave him an intense tongue kiss

The shock was shown on Dean's face but it melted to enjoyment, Nathan continued the intense tongue kiss for seven minutes then he pulled back from Dean

Dean was sluggish as he knew what brought that on but didn't think Nathan was capable of a tongue kiss like THAT

Haley's jaw dropped at that

"You're a fag?!?" Haley bitched out

"And so is Lucas, dating Dean's Brothers…Now see…if you go up against me in court…My Lawyer and I will demolish you…and it's on Friday." Nathan replied

"No…no no It was next week…to keep you off balance." Haley stated

"How do you think Jamie feels? You left him for some no class hack…you never told Chris the word "No" your naiveté back then was just as it was… Leave us alone Haley…before you find yourself with a restraining order against you…forbidding you to come within the maximum amount of feet from my house, My son's school and don't think for one moment that I wouldn't put a tracking device to go to a laptop at my place in my son…"

"Nathan I want our son with me." Haley replied

"(fishing) You already have money…your music career? Plus that jackass Keller's there…Unless you want me to get REAL dirty in hearing what I'm about to say…you will stay away from my son, and if I find out you're trying to kidnap him still… You WILL be opening up Pandora's box and it will NEVER close afterwards…Choose your battles wisely…and well." Nathan stated more pissed than before

Haley was pissed too

"Any further meetings you want to talk about how the only way you're getting Jamie is if hell froze over…please contact my lawyer, Sam Forester...other than that…I can't wait for court." Nathan replied


	7. Court

Court Clerk: Docket ending 989, Nathan Scott V. Haley James. Haley has brought Nathan here to contest the ironclad and incontestability of the original order of paternity and custody of the child

"Lionel Granger for the defense, your honor." Lionel replied as Nathan tried not to roll his eyes

"Ms James…I have looked over the court transcripts and everything was in order then and it is now…you're wasting your time, Nathan's and the court's time."

"Your Honor…" Haley started

"Save the part about you telling me about his lifestyle…It's in the transcript…What could you possibly tell me that's not in there?" The Judge asked

"James is my son, I made a mistake in leaving five years ago…I realized that, Now I'm back and I'm trying to repair things with Nathan…" Haley stated

Sam wrapped his arm around Nathan's mouth

"Your Honor…My client does not want anything to do with Haley James anymore…he has a stable environment, He has his brother's help and their friends to help Nathan out. He has a quarter of a billion dollars from his mother's inheritance and Lucas has the other half…He already put together a college fund for Jamie in the amount of two million…incase he wants to do college again and help start him out after college in finding a place and getting settled...He had already promised Karen not to go overboard on the money…till he was 25 if you void the order of Custody for Jamie it would be like waking up and finding out Nathan, Lucas and the others were killed with him being all alone would be severely traumatic…Ms. James intends on making sure Jamie never sees Nathan again…when she has yet to conquer her own problems." Sam replied

"What are you talking about Sam? My client has no problems."

"Obviously you didn't notice the track marks on her legs because she refuses to wear shorts now…The real reason she's back is for Nathan's cash and for him…You also notice the reporters here and it being broadcasted on National TV yes?"

The Judge nodded as did Haley

"Her being addicted to Meth is one part of the problem, the other: is her career…Sony Records decided to terminate her career because of that problem and how she was late for meetings, sessions and recording songs because of her other half: Chris Keller, His management is the same, they had the same agents till they were dropped…they covered it up by saying they were looking for a new label…but yet in the four years after it happened they never found one… (Nathan put on his poker face as did Lucas and Dean: Mentally they were jumping around screaming their asses off in enjoyment) Lionel your client also did porn movies under her sister's name…she decided to be bold and do Gang bangs with… I'll just call it a Force lance bigger than a solid foot...Chris Keller became her self appointed manager and agent. Starting from two years ago to today: 400 Videos…apparently she's freakier in bed than Madonna and Heidi Fleiss could ever be…"

_Karen's Café_

The others were there watching it on Mouth's Laptop

_"She has had five pregnancy scares and all of them are negative, I suspect the only reason she's doing this is because Nathan's finally happy, he can support himself, his brother and his son very well. If you're about to hit me with the fact that Jamie is currently not in school Nathan already informed them that Haley is most likely planning to abduct his son to spite him. Put a woman against the wall with the sheer threat that she's not going to see her child or have any access to her child…You're opening up the gateway to Hell on that. She will do whatever it takes to not lose her son. I recently found out information about her securing a flight on a Private Jet to Mexico and from there to another country that does not have an extradition agreement with the US. And as for Chris Keller…He's currently sitting outside of the beach house waiting for the right moment to walk in and take Jamie then head out to meet Haley somewhere in Dallas, Texas. I've had my people watching him and tracking their movements ever since year three of High school for them. And don't get me started on Haley's Liver and hysterectomy she just had four months ago…Meaning she can't have kids, not by naturally, not by artificial insemination (Sam winced and convulsed at that) or by In Vitro fertilization. Right now she owes Visa, MasterCard, AMEX, Discover as well as her bank 10 Large…sorry Grand each for overdrawing the account and sleeping with the managers to get more money with the promise of payback."_

_"What do you mean about my client's liver?"_

_Sam smiled at that "She can easily out drink Irish people, People from the south and multiple fraternities any day of the week…this is her second liver she had transplanted. She defrauded the hospital In Rhode Island and another one in Miami to get the second one and now the output of this one: already has the function of a 75 year old meaning Dialysis. And if she's going to continue to insinuate that she is a good mother I will put her manager, her bodyguard, the members of her tour, her entourage, Former friends and the owner of the record label that signed her on stage on the stand…and Brooke Davis-Adams as well she's the one who hounded me wanting to know why I was asking about Haley, which prompted me to do a dig so deep the IRS would have wet dreams over it." _

"Oh Damn…People really do change." Brooke replied as Peyton nodded

"Yeah."

_"That's speculation."_ They heard then they heard Sam say

"Oh Doc's Got an hour?"

The docs walked in and pointed at Haley

_"Yes she's the one who came to our hospital in Rhode Island for a new Liver."_

_The other group of docs was shocked_

_"She came to our hospital as well for a new liver!_

They saw her wincing at that as the Judge noticed it and so did the others

"_Your honor…At this time there is an application pending for Lucas to adopt Jamie…He talked it over with Jamie and Nathan and Jamie both agree…"_

The Judge stood up, walked off from her bench and went to Haley as she leaned into her face

"I'm speaking as a mother and for every single mother on the planet past, present and future…you're a disgrace to even call yourself a mother! (She pointed at Nathan and Lucas) They've been his parents longer than you have! Been through everything with Jamie and where were you? Getting your next spike, picking out the guys you wanted to whore yourself out to? There is no way in hell am I letting you get access of any kind to Jamie…" The Judge replied as she went back to her bench and then sat down

"As of this moment: Lucas Scott's petition for Adoption is granted, Haley your petition for custody is denied…The Court record will now be amended to support Lucas and Nathan having shared Custody of Nathan's son…and I am activating an order of protection barring you Haley James and Chris Keller to stay 700 feet away from Nathan, Lucas, Jamie, and his School…you attempt to violate this…" The judge started then a beeping noise was heard

Nathan pulled out the laptop as he opened it up and saw it

His eyes went wide and he was quickly being flown into a level of being pissed the fuck off he never been in before…

Nathan pulled out his keys

"Where are you going?" Sam asked

He walked out saying "After Chris who has my son."

The second Nathan got into his ride and floored it here come a SWARM of cops all behind him with sirens on and following him


	8. Rescue and Dean's payback

Jamie got Chris to stop at Riverside court as they got out

Chris grabbed him

"You're coming with your mother and me." He stated

Then when the cops got there and Nathan,

Chris saw Nathan grab a cop's gun and then rack it up

"Let him go Chris."

"No way…he's Our way out of here." Chris stated

Nathan exhaled then he focused in on his shot as he lined it up for Chris's shoulder but then at the last second he aimed at Chris's cock and balls then fired twice

The bullets were fired from the gun as they continued on the angle and then they punched through Chris's cock as the View showing the bullet going through his cock twice and then causing his balls to be bleeding

Chris stumbled as Jamie landed on the ground then ran over to Nathan who picked him up and held him into his arms while smiling

Sam pulled up in his Escalade as Lucas, Dean, Ben and Alec got out

Dean got up to Nathan

"How did he get past you?" Nathan asked

"He had a stripper come to the door and flash me showing her size F tits…THAT distracted me enough for Chris to come in and take Jamie…" Dean replied

Nathan looked at Chris

"My sister…eager to help me out." Chris groaned out

"Get him out of here before I kill him." Nathan replied

They took him to the hospital as Nathan sighed

"I pissed you off?" Dean asked

"No…never even realized that there are women with size F boobs."

"Yeah…I kept wondering how the hell could she stand up with those." Dean replied

Nathan laughed at that

A week later Jamie got back to his schedule…

And the others were back at work

Nathan was in the kitchen…ever since the trial he had this sweet tooth…so he was eating the French Vanilla Ice cream that was altered

He could still taste Dean's and Lucas's cum in the ice cream as he smiled

He saw Jamie walking in

"What's up champ?" Nathan asked

"What did Uncle Dean mean when he said "He was going to pay Uncle Al back" Jamie asked

Nathan grinned as he said "He gave Dean a cold fusion Wedgie."

Jamie winced "That had to hurt."

"(lying) yeah."


End file.
